Buck Snortleson
Buck Eugene Snortleson is a male, red ape. As a child he was considered notoriously annoying by most, and enjoyed pranking or being rude to anyone. He lived in Yonkers, Furria. Later in life, Buck moved to Monkeytown with his wife and two children, where he became a banana salesman. Biography Buck Eugene Snortleson was born to the monkeys Queen Kong and Conga Snortleson. Buck's parents later had triplets, Stinky, Stench, and Snorty. Snorty Snortleson, Buck's only sister, became a child actress. She somehow died during the filming of her first TV series, Snorty and the Gang, when she was still young ("The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey"). Buck's childhood worsened when his parents got a divorce. Conga Snortleson, a pilot, moved out of the house and lived abroad. Queen Kong was left to raise Buck and his remaining siblings; They never saw their father often. Buck and his family filed a lawsuit against Smokey Beanbum, the producer of Snorty and the Gang, for being responsible for Snorty Snortleson's death. The family lost the court case, and the Snortleson family was sentenced to ninety days in prison ("The Snortleson Brothers vs. Smokey"). Buck attended PS-22, a preschool in Yonkers. There he semi-befriended Turdsley Fuzzingsburgue and a few other preschoolers. Buck and his preschool friends began to hang out around JMN Studios, and commonly interacted with the judge who had sent him to prison, Mama Mia Redford. Buck and Mia had a rigid relationship, barely tolerating each other, yet somehow meeting on a regular basis. Buck participated in the judge's normal proceedings. He was a regular crowd member, and came to be considered part of Judge Mia's Gang. Buck made regular appearances on Judge Mia, Mia Redford's reality TV series about her life. Buck later reconnected with Conga, his father. In "Postcards from Buck", Conga invited Buck to go on a global trip with him and Los Via Stupos, a band Conga was touring around. Buck accepted, and left Yonkers to go on the trip. Buck went to Chutown, Furria, where he met Ching Ching and Xhing Xhing. At the PS-22 preschool graduation, Buck did not pass, and he was forced to remain in preschool while his friends went to kindergarten. In the epilogue of "Judge Mia Forever", Buck was still in preschool. However, he had marrried Ruby, a small red bear. Buck and Ruby had previously interacted in "Judge Mia's Valentine's Day", when Ruby told Buck that his hair was "stunning". Buck and Ruby's marriage did not last, and they apparently grew apart from each other. At some point Buck married a second time to a monkey named Karen and he relocated from Yonkers to Monkeytown, Furria with his second wife. Buck and Karen constantly clashed, with almost universal and continuous tension between the couple. Buck and his second wife had two children, Jasmine and Bradley. Buck's life began to settle down, and he got a job as a banana salesman at the Monkeytown branch of Monkey's Pride. He disconnected with his past friends, and tried to "leave behind" his time on Judge Mia. Physical appearance Buck's body is a mahogany, red, maroon type color. A portion of his face is a solid beige-brown, as are his feet and hands. Buck has a plume of orange-ish hair on his hair. As a child, he usually spiked his hair into a point. As an adult, his hair splays outwards in a more fluffy fashion. As a child, Buck was considerably smaller than many people he met. As and adult, he grew and broadened out, becoming a fairly average size. Appearances Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Postcards from Buck characters Gallery :Main article: Buck Snortleson/Gallery Category:Monkeytown characters Category:Judge Mia characters Category:Postcards from Buck characters